The primary goals of this project are: (i) to serve as a central resource for physical mapping reagents and information to support the functional studies of the other individual projects, and (ii) to utilize and build on these resources to construct a complete PAC/BAC-based map of the distal chromosome 11 region that can ultimately serve as a basis for complete nucleotide sequencing. The laboratory will provide mapping support at several levels: (i) an extensive set of oligonucleotides corresponding both to polymorphic STS's and known genes will be maintained to assist in market content mapping, (ii) low resolution YAC physical maps of distal 11 will initially be assembled through a combination of compiling available mapping data and supplementation by in-house screening, and STS or probe content mapping, (iii) available markers will be used in a hybridization based screening protocols to identify PAC/BAC clones at a projected 10x- average depth of coverage, (iv) additional STSs will be generated by sequencing the ends of PAC and BAC clones and selecting appropriate primer sequences to generate a high density of markers for additional clone identification by a multiplex walking strategy and (v) automated restriction fragment fingerprinting analysis will be conducted with individual genomic clones to generate a contiguous high-resolution PAC/BAC map that will enable identification of a minimal tiling path for DNA sequencing.